


Wet paint dreams

by Icestar74



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Breaking and Entering, Confessions, Dreams, M/M, Painting, So cute I wanted to die, Wet Paint, handjob, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icestar74/pseuds/Icestar74
Summary: "Sorry. I just missed a spot." Izaya smirked up at him. The yellow paint blending with the rest adding some greens to the mix.Shizuo shook his head violently throwing paint around. Izaya covered his eyes. When he uncovered them Shizuo was bending to whisper harshly in his ear. "So want me to fill in another spot now?"





	Wet paint dreams

Izaya was thrashing madly in his bed. It was the middle of the night and a storm had broke out. The room going from black to white like a strobe light. The thunder crashing creating images behind his eye lids that had him gripping the sheets beneath him. His knuckles were white with the grip and his chest was heaving. Finally a name escaped his trembling lips. "Shizuo".

Izaya shot up out of the bed grabbing his chest. "What the hell." After he caught his breath he slammed his fists against the bed besides his legs. "Damn it!" Sweat swam down his chest and back. Throwing the blanket off he walked out of his room and down the stairs of his two story apartment.

He made his way to the giant window that overlooked Shinjinku and watched the rain thrash madly against the window. The sky would light up every now and then and he hugged himself. He stood there in just his black boxer briefs watching the rain and visualizing patterns across the glass. 

His dream slowly swam it's way back into his mind and he sighed. He walked over to his bookcase against the wall and pulled out a title called "Gullivers Travels." When the book came loose the bookcase slowly moved to the side creating a small door.

Izaya typed out a code into a small pad next to the door and the lock clicked open. He pushed open the door and entered a small room. The smell of paint and stale water instantly reached his nostrils. He took in a deep breath and yawned it back out. 

Izaya looked around the room. His rusted eyes holding a new light in the dimmly lit room. This was one of the few places he felt relaxed. He pulled on a cord in the center of the room and a light flickered on revealing everything to him. 

The room was small but each side had a table running along the wall. Above those were shelves holding paints and supplies. Between each were paintings on paitings of a familiar blonde man. Some the man was breaking things, roaring or just standing looking pissed as hell. There were a few that he was laughing or smiling. There were even a couple where he was sad or crying. 

Izaya walked over to the far wall where an easle sat. He grabbed a blank white canvas off the floor and sat it on top. He grabbed a few brushes and some different colors of paint from the upper shelves and set to work. He began throwing grays and dark blues on the canvas. He filled in a few spots with pale blue streaks. There was black, orange, red and yellow. 

There were a few times he had to pause and close his eyes to recall something. He would wipe sweat from his brow, wipe his hands on his stomach and sides and even run his hand through his hair to think. 

After a few hours he could sense the sunlight creeping into the room. He stood back to admire his work. It was a new piece and it gave him a chill as he admired it. There was a thunder storm taking place in a dark meadow. Lighting had stricken a tree black setting it ablaze and of course standing next to the tree and roaring at the sky was Shizuo Heiwajima.

Izaya had always been fascinated with Shizuo. Unfortunatly instead of sharring his feelings he cut him as soon as he could to see just how red his blood was. Izaya knew it was a little fucked up but he was who he was. The rage that Shizuo showed that day was so strong and had Izaya hooked. He loved humans but Shizuo was something different and he loved it. No human could ever show an emotion that strong. 

Izaya swore to himself that he would see every side of Shizuo Heiwajima. He had seen him pained, angry and even laughing, but these were all veiwed from afar. Unfortunatley the only emotions that Izaya was granted for himself were pure rage. He didn't mind too much because even after all these years that rage still sent a delightful thrill through him. However, it did pain him to know that Shizuo would never look at him like he did Tom, Verona or even little Akane.

Izaya had it coming though. He knew that. Because of his obsession he had spent every waking moment trying to sabatoge the man he claimed to be infactuated with. He would frame him in so many ways and even send goons after him to see if he would break. Izaya wanted to see that side of him so bad. Not even in his dreams did Shizuo trully break. He wanted to be the one to create such a masterpiece. The man that breaks everything in turn broken. It would be beautiful. 

Izaya had never told a living sole about any of this. He was sure no one even knew that he could paint. He didn't like the idea of someone knowing this hobby for some reason. He felt it would be considered a weakness. Not even Shinra who was probably his only friend, if you can call him that, knew about it. 

Izayas body was covered with paint and he looked down to see that he was a mess. His hair was sticking up everywhere from running his hands through it. Sighing he sat everything down and hung the picture up on the left wall over other pictures. He walked out and closed the door behind him. He typed on the pin pad and the door clicked as the lock was set. He replaced the book and the case slid over hiding his secret. 

Izaya slowly went upstairs to wash off. As he stood under the hot water he watched as the paint mixed together. It ran down his chest to his legs and washed around his feet. He watched the paint create an aray of ugly colors and then swirl down the drain. As he watched the colors try to mix, brightness with darkness, he thought sadly about how he and Shizuo could never fix the way they wouldn't blend. 

-Later that day somewhere else-

"Shizuo. Hey man why are you so pissed off already?" Tom asked the man sitting across from him at the booth. "You haven't even eaten your sunday!" 

Shizuo glared daggers into his Sunday. "I can't. Too pissed off."

"Well don't take it out on the dessert. It's gonna melt. Why are you so mad anyways?" Tom sighed. He grabbed the Sunday and drug it to himself. "We've had a good day so far. No one has really given us trouble."

Shizuo watched Tom take the Sunday and take a bite. "Yeah I know. But this morning when I woke up I couldn't find my sunglasses."

"That's why you're so pissed?" Tom asked surprised. 

"Yeah. That and when I went to pour myself a glass of milk there was only half a gulp." Shizuo gritted his teeth. "I know that damn Flea had something to do with it too."

Tom choked on the Sunday. "Seriously? He hasn't been around all week." Tom sighed again when Shizuo just continued grinding his teeth. "Look man. You would know if he had something to do with it, which I don't believe he did, because for some reason you can smell him."

Shizuo crossed his arms and huffed. "Yeah. Don't mean the clever son of a bitch can't mask his smell."

Tom rolled his eyes. "Ok, let's really think about this. You really think that Izaya would mask his smell, sneak into you house to steal your sunglasses AND leave you just enough milk for half a swallow?"

Shizuo looked back at him with all the seriousness of the world. "Of course I do. That bastard is crazy!" 

Tom sat the spoon down on the table. "Shizuo. I am sure he had better things to do than that."

Shizuo stood up. "Oh yeah? Well I am going over to his place right now to kick his ass." He paused as he stood up. "And it wasn't half a swallow. It was half a gulp!"

Tom stood up quickly. "But you don't know he did it!"

"Doesn't matter. No one else could measure half of a Shizuo gulp like that." Shizuo patted his vest pocket and slammed his hand on the table when he remembered his shades weren’t there. "DAMN IT!" He then stormed out with out another word.

Tom looked apologetically at the other customers and the owner who was hiding behind the counter. He sighed and continued to eat the Sunday. Just another day for good old Tom Tanaka.

-A while later at a Flea's home-

"Damn it you flea open the door!" Shizuo was outside of Izayas door banging and hollering. He finally gave up and broke the knob. "Screw it." As he entered the place he glanced around scowling at the fancy place. He finally called out at softly as he could but you could tell he was struggling "Hey Izaya come on out. I just want to kick your ass a little and go home. I promise to only break your neck."

After walking around for a while and discovering that Izaya truly wasn't home he flopped on the couch. He looked around and started to grow bored. He really wanted to beat the shit out of the flea and wanted to wait until he got back. A surprise attack sounded like a great idea but sitting here idle was going to be hard.

After about five minutes Shizuo got back up. He couldn't handle sitting in the home of the flea doing nothing. He was going crazy. He walked over to the laptops but scowled as they were all password locked. He looked out the window to admire the view a bit. He walked over to the book shelf and began to go over the titles. He picked up Moby Dick and laughed at the title before returning it. 

He noticed a few cooking books. One for pastas, soups and even just all the ways to cook an egg. He found a few books on human phycology. He rolled his eyes at those ones. He noticed a book called Gulliver's Travels and pulled it out. Suddenly the case started to move and he shoved it back only for the case to stop and return itself. 

Shizuo starred at the case in bewilderment. He slowly pulled the book back and the case moved again. He replaced it to scratch his head. "This is like some shit on TV." He spoke out loud. This time he pulled the book all the way out and stepped back to see what it was doing. He grinned slightly as a door was revealed. He tossed the book to the side and tried to open the door but was not successful.

"What are you hiding in here you filthy bastard." He murmered to himself. He then noticed the pin pad and laughed. "Yeah right." He grabbed the pad and tore it off the wall. A few sparks shot out and then a click indicating the door was open. Shizuo opened the door and looked into the dark room. He couldn't really see anything except for a lot of square shapes. Shizuo walked in as the front door to the apartment swung open.

Shizuo stopped and grunted as a chain rope hit his face. He yanked it down in annoyance and the room lit up. Shizuo starred in shock at all the paintings around him. They were of non other than of himself. There were several all over. He approached the newest one that smelled the freshest and squinted at it. Why was he yelling at the sky during a storm? He wouldn't do that.

The sound of a bag dropping to the ground caused Shizuo to slowly turn around. Izaya was standing there red faced and shocked. His fists were clenched tight at his sides. He looked like he was about to explode. Shizuo looked back at the paintings and back at the man he was here to beat up. 

"Izaya.... What is all this?" Shizuo asked him. 

Izaya just stood there frozen in place. 

Shizuo started to walk over to him slowly. "Flea? The fuck is this?" Shizuo asked again. At first he wasn't really pissed off just confused. But now the fact the Izaya seemed to have lost his voice he was getting annoyed. Izaya never shut up and the one time Shizuo actually wanted to hear from him he had nothing to say.

Izaya sensed this and shuddered. He tried his best to pull himself together and let that smirk dance across his lips. "What does it look like Shizu-chan?" He gave a shrug. "I thought even you would know what paintings are."

Shizuo growled. "Shut up! I know they are paintings! Why are they all of me?"

"Why not?" Izaya crossed his arms and gave them a squeeze.

Shizuo went to yell again and stopped. He took a deep shuddering breath and locked his eyes on Izaya's. Shizuo has stopped at the door entrance and was just a few feet away from Izaya. "Why are they of me?" Shizuo asked him.

Electricity seemed to run through Izaya's spine. Izaya grinned at how hard Shizuo was trying to control his anger. "Why are you trying so hard to be calm? You come here, into my home no doubt to try and kill me. Yet here you are trying to be calm and reasonable? This isn't you."

"Yeah well you haven't even pulled out a knife yet. This isn't you! Now answer me before I really lose it." Shizuo growled. 

Izaya placed a hand on his forehead and started laughing. "Gosh Shizu-chan! I didn't want to fight in my own home. You might break something! If you want me to cut you so bad let's take this outside." 

Shizuo let out a deep huff and turned around. He walked back in the room. Izaya felt a small twitch of panic as Shizuo ripped the latest painting off the wall. It was still wet and Shizuos fingers started to turn blue and black from the paint. "Fuck off FLEA!" Shizuo launched the painted at Izaya who dodged it easily.

"Stop it you monster! Do you know how long it took me to paint that!?" Izaya shouted. He ran into the grabbing Shizuos arms as he picked up another painting to hurl. Izaya was reaching up on his toes flailing his arms at the painting Shizuo held. 

The painting was one of Shziuo sitting at a fountain smiling at nothing. Izaya was very fond of this piece since Shizuo acutally looked happy. Shizuo stopped and let the painting fall to the floor. As Izaya was pressed up against him trying to reach he starred down at him in shock.

Izaya scrambled down to pick it up before it got further damaged. "Damn protozan!" He yelled as he picked up the painting. Shizuo's gaze was still stuck on him. "What!?" Izaya yelled in his face.

"YOU painted these?" Shizuo asked. 

"Of course I painted them!" Izaya looked at him as if he was the stupidest person on the planet.

"Why?" Shizuo asked again.

"Just get out!" Izaya screamed.

"Ok then. I will just start breaking them. You don't need them and could just paint more right?" Shizuo growled. He grabbed a painting of himself smoking a cigarette looking over the railing of a bridge.

"Stop it!" Izaya yelled as Shizuo snapped it in half.

Shizuo grabbed one of him jumping up the side of a building. His clothes were torn and he was bleeding. He ripped it apart like it was tissue paper.

"Please stop it!" Izaya grabbed his arms again to try and stop him. 

He broke another that had him shirtless and bleeding. It looked like Shinra was stitching him up. He snapped it as Izaya continued to yell.

"Stop breaking my paintings!" Izaya would have stabbed him by now but he didn't have his knife on him for once. 

Shizuo ignored him and reached for another. It was one of his face. His eyes warm and loving and he looked like he was about to say something. Not something angry but something warm and kind.

Izaya loved that one the most. "Please stop! Just don't break that one!" Izaya was trying his best to get the painting. He rarely dreamt about that side of Shizuo and didn't want to lose it. 

"Fuck you! You shouldn't have any of these anyway!" He started to bend the frame and it started to crack.

"NO!" Izaya screamed and started beating his fists against Shizuo. "Don't! I love that one! I love you and that is the only time you looked at me like that!" Izaya kept screaming. "Don't break it!"

Shizuo stumbled at those words and tripped. He hit one of the shelves knocking a can of red paint all over them. The paint soaked through his clothes making him chill but he didn't seem to feel it. He was starring at Izaya in shock. The red paint clashing dramatically against his white shirt and Izaya just looking like his was bleeding through his black one now.

Izaya starred wide eyed at him. He knew a lot of his painting were ruined and that tore him up but what he just said had ripped his heart wide open. He wanted to run. He wanted to run before Shizuo could laugh at him or really kill him. Maybe that last part wouldn't be so bad now.

"Izaya...." Shizuo spoke his name and Izaya started to back away.

"Don't you say anything. I don't want to hear it Shizuo. Just leave and we can pretend this never happened." Izaya spoke. He thought logic would reach Shizuo. He wasn't sure why since it never had before.

Shizuo stepped towards him. "Did you just say you love me?"

Izaya swallowed hard. "You must have paint in your ears." He turned to run but Shizuo grabbed him and slammed him on one of the tables scattering more pictures to the ground. 

"Say it." Shizuo growled at him.

Izayas heart started to pound in his chest. Shizuo pinned him down on the table. He stood between his legs and had his fiercest gaze boring into Izayas. "I-I don't know what you want me to say." Izaya stammered.

"Fucking say it or I will break your damn neck!" Shizuo yelled in his face. 

Izaya could feel his hot breath on his face and flinched slightly. He looked up and before he could really think he started to laugh. All the times he wanted to tell Shizuo how he felt and this is how it happens. All he could do was laugh.

"Why are you laughing!" Shizuo yelled.

"I don't. I don't know!" Izaya just started to cackle more and more. Shizuo's anger slowly fell apart as he watched. "I can't. I can't stop!" Izaya kept laughing. Shizuo had seen Izaya laugh but the look in his eyes was not laughter. Finally something in Shizuo finally snapped. 

The laughing stopped as Shizuo slammed his mouth onto Izayas. Izayas eyes grew wide and Shizuo let a soft moan into Izayas mouth. Izaya tried to push him away but Shizuo was too strong and wouldn't budge. 

"Shizuo what are you doing!" Izaya tried to yell at him.

Shizuo pulled back and started to unbutton his vest. "Shut up" He growled at him.

Izaya's eyes grew wide once more and he tried to wiggle away. "This is ridiculous!"

Shizuo shrugged his vest off and grabbed the back of Izayas head forcing them together once again. "I know." He murmured between kisses. He ran a line of kisses down Izayas neck smearing the red paint along his face and leaving splotchy spots behind. 

Izaya felt a chill begin to spread through him. "You're ruining all of my art." 

"Don't care." Shizuo replied. He started tugging up Izaya's shirt who gasps when his fingers grazed his sides. The shirt sticking like a wet sheet. He leaned down to drag his tongue along the trail his hands made and he drug off Izayas shirt. Izaya gasps and bucked forward slightly. 

"Shit Shizu-chan." Izaya groaned. 

"Just shut up Flea" Shizuo growled out. As Shizuo drew the shirt over Izayas head their lips melted together again. Izayas hair stuck up everywhere with the paint. He tossed the shirt off to the side. He backed up and pulled off his own shirt before diving back in. Both were panting heaving now and they began to smear paint all over themselves.

Shizuo was kissing down Izaya's neck again trailing his hands down to the edge of Izaya's jeans. Izaya let his head fall back against the wall as Shizuo let his mouth trail down after his hands. "You hate me..." Izaya murmered with his eyes closed.

"You hate me." Shizuo replied as he drug his tongue beneath the line. Izaya bucked again and Shizuo grinned. He started to undo Izaya's belt buckle. 

Izaya looked up and realized what Shizuo was doing. He threw his hands up in a moment of panic. His knuckles collided with the shelf above him knocking over a can of bright blue paint. The paint fell on Shizuo half drenching him in an ocean of paint.

Shizuo rolled his eyes. "Idiot." He grabbed Izaya's hips and pulled him off the shelf. 

As Izaya was lifted away he wrapped his legs around Shizuos waist. The paint on their chests mixing into a new shade of purple. Shizuo kissed him and gently started to lay him on the ground. He used his hands and brushed away the debri as Izaya's bare back was placed on the layer of paint. 

Shizuo leaned down and continued his asault on Izayas mouth. Izaya parted his lips slightly and Shizuo didn't hesitate to let his own tongue explore the wet cavern. His tongue danced with Izayas for a moment. He let his hand continue throught the trail of paint between them and swim beneath Izayas pants. 

Izaya swam his hands around and then ran them across Shizuos bare back. The shades of purple, blue and red trailing behind. He dug his nails in slightly and felt the muscles roll beneath his fingertips. His hands went down the the linning of Shizuos jeans and he ran his nails across it.

Shizuo grasped Izayas member and felt him buck slightly. Izaya groaned out his name and Shizuo began to scoot down Izaya's jeans. Izaya followed his movemnts with his gaze and then their eyes met. Shizuo paused.

"This alright Zaya?" Shizuo asked him. He hovered about him slightly waiting for permission.

Izaya felt all the blood in his body grow hot when Shizuo called him 'Zaya'. He looked up at him. "You are so unpredictable..." He murmered. Shizuo looked a bit confused and Izaya shook his head digging more paint into his scalp. He then smirked up "Since when does the beast of Ikebukuro ask for permission?"

Shizou grinned from ear to ear taking it as an invitation and continued shoving off Izayas jeans. Once they were past his knees he used his leg to shove them the rest of the way off. Izaya now lay beneath him in just his black boxer briefs and in an array of color. 

Shizuo began to stroke him again drawing up moans of pure pleasure from Izaya. He head went back against the floor and Shizuo dipped down to nibble on his neck and to his ear. A little further down and Shizuo pulled slighly on one of Izaya's nipples with his teeth. Izaya squrimed under the sensation and let out a gasp. He then glided down Izaya and gently pried his member from his briefs. 

Izaya rolled his eyes down to watch as Shizuo slid his tongue up and over his cock. Izaya groaned and reached out to grab Shizuo's hair. He squished and squleched his hair beneeth his fingers like a new piece of art while Shizuo gracefully closed his mouth around Izaya and began working up and down.

"Fu-fu-fuck Shizuo" Izaya groaned out. He started pulling on Shizuo's hair as his pleasure rose inside of him. 

Shizuo ran his tongue along the underside and stopped for a second. "Hang on flea." He ripped Izayas briefs off and threw the shredded cloth aside."

"You idiot those were expe- shit!" Izaya's was once again at a loss for words as Shziuo dived back in."

Shizou moaned in response and started to massage Izaya's thigh as he continued. 

Izaya continued to pull and massage his fingers through Shizuos now purple hair. "Shizuo I can't handle that much longer..." He bit his lower lip trying to control himself.

Shizuo popped off Izaya and tried to wipe his mouth off. He only smeared paint all over his face. "Relax flea. I ain't even close to being done with you." At Izaya's lustful expression Shizuo slid his hand around and traced a finger around his entrance.

"Stop teasing me you monster" Izaya groaned out. 

"It is kind of fun though." Shizuo grinned. "I like seeing you squirm under me instead of running away for once."

Izaya lifted his neck up. "Oh really?" Izaya huffed out. He let his head fall back to the side. He grinned as he looked under one of the tables.

"Yeah. Chasing you is exhausting but tormenting you like this is great." Shizuo continued to run his finger around Izayas entrance while mindlessly talking. "For once-" Shizuo started to say something else when Izaya smacking him in the face with a brush covered in bright yellow paint.

"Sorry. I just missed a spot." Izaya smirked up at him. The yellow paint blending with the rest adding some greens to the mix. 

Shizuo shook his head violently throwing paint around. Izaya covered his eyes. When he uncovered them Shizuo was bending to whisper harshly in his ear. "So want me to fill in another spot now?"

Izaya shuddered and Shizuo bit his ear while inserting a finger into Izaya. He cried out "Oh fuck!" As Shizuo worked his finger in and out a few times. Izaya parted his lips and moaned loudly.

Shizuo grabbed the yellow paint brush that Izaya had just let fall to the floor and ran it down Izayas chest as he pumped his finger around. "You ok there?" He asked as he made new colors against the pale canvas before him.

Izaya groaned out. "Shut-shut up Proto-zan." A second finger in and Izaya shouted out "Son of a fuck!" 

Shizuo spread his fingers open and around and after he was satisfied Izaya was stretched enough he pulled out. Izaya laid before him in a flustered mess of blues, reds, purples and now new shades of green. Shizuo leaned down and whispered into his ear again "You ready?"

Izaya grabbed him fast and hissed into his ear. "You better fucking kill me."

Shizuo took the challenge and reached down to pry his erect cock from his jeans. Izaya licked his lips in anticipation. Shizuo traced himself slightly around Izayas entrance before leaning back down and kissing Izaya hard. As their lips met he placed himself inside. Izaya cried out into Shizuos mouth and he drank it all. 

"Damn it!" Izaya screeched out and he reached up and gripped onto Shizuos arms. The paint was so slick here that he had to dig in his nails to keep a grip. 

"You're still so fucking tight." Shizuo growled out. He could feel Izaya closing around him. "Relax flea." Shizuo pulled back a little bit and leaned down to try and gently kiss Izaya. 

Izaya was panting beneath him. He assumed Shizuo would be well endowed but he wasn't prepared for the reality of the situation. However, Shizuos gentle kiss coming at him suddenly did help him calm down enough, Shziuo gave another thrust while kissing Izaya to work him self deeper. A few more times and he was all in.

They both were panting as their lips parted. Shizuo looked down at their middles and Izaya watched in complete amazement as the warmth he rarely saw in his dreams appeared above him. Shizuo smiled for just a moment before looking at Izaya and blushing.

"Izaya..." Shizuo struggled to find some words to say.

Izaya sighed and grinned. "I thought you were going to kill me?" 

Shizuo nodded in understanding. Words weren't needed right now. He pulled out a bit and thrusted in causing Izayas head to fall back against the concrete. Shizuo reached down and placed his hand behind his head and gripped his wet hair. He thrusted again resting his chin on Izayas shoulder.

A few more thrusts and a rhythm was created between them. Izaya moaning loud in his ear and Shizuo groaning deep into the side of Izayas neck. His hand in Izayas hair holding him tight to himself while his knuckles scrapped the ground. Izaya was digging his nails into Shizuo's hips to move with him. The thrusts continued and they were sliding across the floor. Neither of them noticed since they were lost in each other. 

"UGH!" Izaya cried out as they hit the wall. Izaya threw an arm out knocking over the easel. 

Shizuo kept thrusting ignoring the destruction he was causing but he managed to speak a few words. "Sorry. It's a little. Slick."

Izaya wrapped his legs around Shizuo and drew him in to kiss him. He bit down on Shizuo's lip hard enough to draw a bit blood. Shizuo tore free and thrusts harder glaring at him. "Sorry. Thought you needed. More red." Izaya huffed out. 

"Seriously?" Shizuo grunted out and gave a hard thrust causing Izaya to cry out his name. He reached down to stroke Izaya. "Maybe I can give us a little white then?" he started stroking to the rhythm of his thrusts and Izaya eyes rolled in the back of his head. The mixture of paint acting a bit like a lubricant in his hand. 

"Son of a bitch Shizuo. I can't hold out any more." Izaya cried out as Shizuo moved faster and faster. He felt himself rising like a cup of water fixing to overflow any minute. The feeling of Shizuo in, on and rubbing him was overwhelming. The sound of the sloshing and grunting of the man above him was pushing him over the edge.

"You better cum now or I will fucking murder you!" Shizuo cried out.

"Fuck you!" Izaya cried out as Shizuo came inside him. 

Izaya came a half a second after splattering their chests with his cum. He lay panting feeling his cock twitching harshly after the sensation. He winced as Shizuo took away his hand and pulled out due to the sensitivity. 

Shizuo collapsed on Izaya. The paint between them making a sticky squishing sound. Izaya wrapped his arms around him and they both laid there for a few moments. Just catching their breaths and letting their minds return to normal.

After a while Izaya turned his head into Shizuos neck. "Mind getting out now?" He asked with a smirk.

Shizuo gave a short chuckle and pushed himself up. Their skin came apart leaving an ugly rainbow on each of them. Shizuo stood up holding onto his jeans and just starred at the naked Izaya who began tracing his fingers through the paint on chest and stomach. Pale white skin revealed itself at the touch. Izaya looked up. 

"Paint your own picture. It might last longer." Izaya grinned at him. "Why are you starring at me like that?"

Shizuo continued to look when he answered. "Never noticed how pretty you were."

Izaya felt his chest tighten and a blush rise in his cheeks. "Must be all the paint." He continued to mindless trace around with his fingers.

Shizuo looked him up and down slowly as if he was trying to memorize him. "Don't think so. If anything your fair skin makes the paint prettier."

"What a way with words." Izaya stood up. It took some effort not to fall in more paint. Shizuo caught him as he slipped and held onto him. "I don't require you assistance."

"Weren't complaining a few minutes ago." Shizuo grinned. He ran his hands down Izayas arms letting them slide with ease. "In fact I think you were asking for more." 

"Shut up Protozan" Izaya jerked away and looked to the door.

"What ever." Shizuo rolled his eyes. 

Izaya pushed past him out the door. Shizuo didn't move. He instead started to look at more paintings. His exploration was interrupted with Izayas voice "You coming?"

Shizuo looked back. "Where?"

"To the shower you idiot." Izaya turned around and continued walking.

Shizuo took a second before it clicked and he turned to chase after. He let His pants go and they slid down and fell around his ankles causing him to trip and fall. "Damn it!" he shouted. He drug his pants off and quickly followed Izaya who was already getting in the shower. 

Shizuo started to take off his underwear as Izaya drew the curtain closed. Shizuo tossed them in the corner and then drew back the curtain He felt his breath catch as Izaya was turned with his face in the water. 

He had never paid that much attention to Izayas features. The way the water swam down his slender body. The way his eyes closed as the water beat into his face. Watching the water splash off his nose and chin while plastering his hair to him. Even with all the paint Izaya was fucking beautiful.

Shizuo slowly stepped in and embraced him from behind. Izaya didn't stop him nor complain. Shizuo held him close and Izaya could feel his heart beating into his chest matching with the rhythm of the one against his back.

Shizuo bent his head over resting on Izayas shoulder. His wet hair plastered against Izayas neck. The water beat down on the two of them. They stood like that for a few moments before Izaya decided they really needed to finish up. 

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya spoke his name softly. "I really need to wash off now."

Shizuo held him tight and spoke into his shoulder. "Why did you paint me?"

Izaya sighed and tilted his head back to let his cheek brush Shizuos. "Because you are beautiful." Shizuo grunted disbelief. "No I mean it. Ever since the day we met when you looked at me with that hateful gaze I could never stop thinking about it. It's like when you are angry you are something else. Something truly not human but the most human at the same time. I don't know how to explain it. I don't even know why I am trying to explain it."

"But I wasn't just angry in the paintings." Shizuo muttered.

"No." Izayas took an awkward swallow. "But I dreamt of those other faces." Shizuo shifted a little. "I dreamt of seeing all of them for myself but when I would wake up I would realize it was all a dream and hurry to paint it so I could keep it." Izaya moved his head again.

Shizuo slowly turned him around and forced their eyes to meet by holding Izayas face in his hands. "You can see what ever you want." He spoke softly.

Izaya laughed while tearing himself free and placed his forehead into Shizuo's chest. "No I can't and you know it."

Shizuo kissed his head gently.

"I wish I knew how to say things instead of just trying to ruin them…" Izaya started to say. "I just-"

Shizuo gave him a squeeze. "I love you too…"

Izaya starred wide at the floor. "Shizu-chan..." He whispered.

Shizuo took a deep breath. "I know this is going to sound fucking stupid but I always had this stupid fucking feeling when I would see you. From the very start I felt it. It's one of the reasons I wanted to beat your ass so bad. I couldn't figure it out and it pissed me off. Just your sight or your smell is all it took." Shizuo took a deep breath and continued. 

Izaya clenched his fists.

"When I seen those paintings, the way you saw me, no one else sees me like that. No one is unafraid of me like you are. Fuck, even when you aren't around I can't stop thinking about you. Today I was having a nice lunch and just had to come over here."

Izaya looked up at him. Shziuo didn't make eye contact. "What are you saying Shizuo?" Izaya asked. There was a slight flutter in his chest.

Shizuo rubbed the back of his hair making globs of paint fall. "Shit." He took a moment to collect his words. "I'm saying that I didn't know what that damn feeling was until you said it first." 

Izaya shook his head against him. "You really don't know what you're saying."

Shizuo leaned back and tilted Izayas head up with his fingers to look at him. "You stupid flea." He kissed him with all the gentleness he could muster and pulled away again. "I'm saying that I fucking love you."

Izaya tried to pull away but Shizuo held him tight. "Stop it. You can't mean that." He tried to push against him but it was pointless. His face started to burn. He looked back at Shizuo who had the warmth back in his gaze. "Shizuo......" The gaze took Izayas words.

Shizuo growled. "Just fucking listen damn it! I said I love you and I know you love me too so just deal with it. Damn. For a guy that is smarter than anyone I know you can be an idiot."

Izaya blinked a few times. "How romantic."

"Romance isn't my thing. You should know that." Shizuo muttered and pulled him close again.

Izaya nuzzled into his chest feeling not only the warmth from the water but the warmth from his own heart spread through him. Shziuo held him tight under the running water. Izaya looked down and watched the water rinsing paint off of them. It ran down their legs and across their feet. He watched at it merged together into some of the most beautiful colors he had ever seen before it swirled down the drain. 

"They could blend after all..." He whispered with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always for reading!


End file.
